You're dating that?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Futurefic! Eddie and Patricia come from two different worlds. What happens when they come together? Possible M. For Jaylaheart because she got second place in my crime contest. Might get changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I've had this story for a little while. The rating may have to change to M. If it happens then it happens but I hope you like. This was actually supposed to be a prize for Jaylaheart. She got second place in my crime contest. So she gets claps for that. Umm it was supposed to be like two chapters but that failed so it's a really long story now. I have at least fourteen chapters done. I hope you like.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I woke up in a hotel room. I looked over. The drunk ass who had picked me up was asleep. I got out of bed, put on my clothes and grabbed what he owed me. I'm a prostitute. Not a fun job but whatever. Have three kids from it.

Actually had one kid because I got raped and to pay for him I had to do this. Absolutely horrid. I got out of the hotel and went outside. I ran to the bus stop and just made the bus. No seats. I have to solived. I held onto the dumb pole. A guy was asleep. He was fat. His stomach went up and down with his breathing. This loud kid was snapping gum and sitting with his mom or whatever. She looked like a teen. There was this teen with headphones in and many more people.

The bus stopped at my stop. I got off and walked five blocks to my apartment building. I went up to my apartment and opened the door. My fourteen year old was sleeping. He must have put the others to sleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I passed my daughters bedroom. I sat on her bed.

"Mommy?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Hey princess." I said. She sat up.

"Where were you?" she asked. I sat her in my lap.

"You know mommy's busy." I said.

"Yea." she said sadly.

"You wanna go shopping with me?" I asked.

"Shopping for what?" she asked.

"Whatever you want. Today is me and you." I said.

"Ok mommy." she said. I smiled and got her clothes. I helped her put on a navy polka dot shirt and navy shorts. I braided her hair into a French braid.

"Mommy who's my daddy?" she asked. I stopped my hands freezing in her silky black hair.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Your daddy is a very busy person like mommy." I said.

"Does he love me?" she asked. I blinked tears out of my eyes. I want to say yes but all her dad is is a perv. A nasty perv who wanted to feel of he had some spark.

"He loves you very much." I lied.

"I wanna meet daddy." she said.

"Maybe baby girl." I said. When I finished braiding her hair we left the bedroom. Both my sons were eating breakfast. I had my baby girl, Ashlynn on my hip.

"Were going shopping." I said to them.

"Bye mom." Adrian, my middle child said.

"Mmhhm." my oldest, Jason said.

"You have school. Get ready." I said.

"I am. Let's go now." Jason said taking away Adrian's cereal bowl. They grabbed their backpacks and went downstairs. I smiled and then left the apartment. I have a car but I usually ride the bus. I hate taking Ashlynn on the bus so I use the car with her. I strapped her into her car seat.

"It's so tight." she whined.

"For your safety." I said. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so pouty." I said.

"I'm not pouty." she said with her lip still out. I touched her lip.

"Stop it." she said.

"Ok I'll stop." I said then got in the drivers side. I drove into town. At one point some idiot zips past me with no warning. I somehow make it without a crash.

"Mommy!" Ashlynn whined

"Its fine baby girl were fine." I promised.

"Ok." she said still crying. I parked my car across where most of my stores are. I took out Ashlynn and went across the street. It was some little kids store. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey mom." Jason's voice said.

"Jason you aren't supposed to be on your phone in class." I said.

"Yea. I'm in the principals office. I might kind of be suspended and you need to come." he said. He just got there!

"You are grounded! But I'll come." I said.

"Thanks and oh yeah I'm in handcuffs. Gotta go bye!" he said.

"HANDCUFFS!" I exclaimed. He had already hung up.

"Mommy?" Ashlynn asked.

"We need to go pick up Jason." I said.

"Why is he in handcuffs?" she asked.

"I guess we'll find out." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I know the whole prostitute thing was a shock but it was like my crime part of the story because they are illegal. Anyway I hope you like.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

I got to Jason's school. I went into the main office. Whoa. What did he do? You know I should have declined him having a scholarship to this fancy school. There were beefy security guards and police officers. Jason was handcuffed to a chair.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed. The main police officer came over.

"Is this your son?" he asked.

"Yes. Did he do something? I will punish him. Just let him go." I said.

"You see he threatened royalty and its up to her father to decide if it's serious or not." he said. Bloody hell! He really did this? I heard a girl crying. Those guards were trying to comfort the voice.

"It's ok princess." someone soothed.

"No it's not! He forcefully kissed me and when I pushed away he grabbed me." she said. I shot a look at Jason.

"I did not happen like that." he said. Some guy who had two body guards behind him. The girl came from behind her security.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed then ran to the man. The guy smiled and hugged her. He was cute. No, Hot! Sexy! He held the girl closely.

"Daddy, make him pay!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" Jason exclaimed.

"You have the right to remain silent." the cop said. Oh my god! This is a disaster!

"What happened?" the hot guy asked.

"He forcefully kissed me! Arrest him!" the girl said.

"Baby, you know I have to be fair and I would like to hear his side." hot father said. Ashlynn reached over to Jason.

"What happened?" the father asked.

"Ok so we were playing truth or dare and she knew this. I got dared to play seven minutes in heaven and she pulled away too quickly so I held her closer." Jason said.

"Is that true Asia?" the hot guy asked the girl.

"Yes but he saw I didn't like it!" she said. The guy sighed and looked at Jason.

"Your free to go." he said. I sighed in relief. Some things were sorted out and the man came to me.

"I'm so sorry. She has been different since her mom died." he said.

"It's ok but who are you?" I asked.

"Eddie, King of France." he said. K-king? Jason kissed a princess!

"Oh well I'm so sorry your heighness." I said. Ashlynn started reaching for him.

"Who's she?" Eddie asked sweetly.

"I'm Ashlynn." she said in her cute three year old voice. Eddie picked her up and put her on his hip. Ashlynn whispered something in his ear and he smiled at me? What did she say?

"Your daughter has given me an idea. Would you like to go on a date?" he asked.

"Sure." I squeaked.

"What?" Asia exlcaimed.

"I also think this is bad." Jason said.

"Just one date." Eddie said.

"Ok." I said.

"Right now?" he asked.

"I'm not dressed up." I said.

"Doesn't matter." he said.

"I have Ashlynn." I said.

"She can stay with Asia's nannys." he said.

"I don't have nannys." Asia piped up.

"Caretakers." Eddie complied.

"Sure." Asia said.

"Well she can stay with Asia's _caretakers_." Eddie said.

"Ok. Is that ok with you Ashylnn?" I asked.

"Can I play with Asia?" she asked.

"No!" Asia said.

"Yes. You can stay in your mansion. You are also grounded considering you sent me here for a unnessicary reason." Eddie said. Asia huffed. I sat Ashlynn down and she toddled over to Asia. Asia seemed annoyed. She, Ashlynn and Jason left.

Eddie took my hand and took me outside of the school. He lead me into his limo and I sat in the back. Now I was felling conscience of my outift.

"Can I change before we go out?" I asked looking down, not pleasing to be dating a King.

"You look fine." He replied. I shook my head.

"Okay. Oh and I'm sorry about Jason." I apologized and changing the subject.

"Oh it's fine. It was just childs play." He said not even caring.

"Well that's good. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to a special place. A special place for a special lady."

* * *

**Yea and I couldn't think of any other place to make Eddie king of and just pretend like you can be king of France when I know you can't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm glad you guys like it. There is a big shocker in this chapter that you might like. :)**

* * *

**Asia POV**

Ashlynn is so annoying. She keeps calling me "Asia the baby queen" and keeps wanting me to play dolls with her. I told her no a million times but she still insisted. I called my assistant Cherish.

"Cherish! Get this brat away from me!" I called for Cherish. This snotty little child was disgusting me. "Why is she even here?" I complained.

"Your father has set up a play-date for you all." Cherish explained but I ignored her. She wasn't saying what I wanted to hear. I walked away in the middle of her sentence. Ashlynn followed me so I went off.

"Leave me ALONE! I don't like you! You're just here so your pitiful little bitch mom can date my father. The only reason my daddy even gave your mom a chance is because he felt SORRY for her!" I yelled. Ashlynn began to cry. I didn't feel the least bit guilty about what I said. Jason ran in and swooped her up.

"Get out of here you perv! You're going to rape me again! Cherish!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She fell." I lied. He rocked her back and forth untill she stopped.

"Meanie." She said. I stuck my tongue out. She sobbed some more.

"What did you do to her? She's a little baby." Jason said.

"I said she fell! What the hell do you want me to say?" I asked. He shot glares at me. God I hate him!

**Eddie POV**

Patricia's gorgeous. We are riding in the limo. She looks nervous. I took her to Skylon. I helped her out of the car.

"This place is way too fancy." she said.

"Come on." I prodded. She nodded and our hands intertwined. Security was following us from a disolivece. I got a table. Patricia kept staring down at her outfit.

"Stop looking down. Your body's great." I said.

"I look like a stripper." she said faltering on the last part. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Why did you get quiet?" I asked.

"I'm a prostitute." she admitted. I slightly smiled.

"It's cute." I said. She stared at me weird.

"It's disgusting." she said.

"How about I make it so you won't have to do that again?" I asked.

"How?" she asked.

"Marry me." I said holding her hands. Just something about her is perfect. She looked shocked.

"Are you serious? We just met." she stuttered.

"Yes, I feel something with you. Better than my late wife." I said.

"What about my kids?" she asked.

"How many do you have?" I asked.

"Three. Jason, Adrian and Ashlynn." she said.

"They'll be mine. Princes and Princess. Ashlynn seems like and angel, Jason seems nice and I bet I'll love Adrian." I said.

"Yes." she finally said. I hugged her really tight and then kissed her.

"Let's get back to the kids." I said. When we got in the car I kissed her hand.

"How did you get into...er...prostituition?" I asked, then immeadiatly regretted it.

"Tough times. I don't like doing it, just I need money, and I want Jason to go to college. He wants to be a engineer. The only was guranteed to make good money was to sell my body." She explained. I want Jason to go to college and have a good life also.

"Well you have a good body if you don't mind me saying." I said. She laughed.

"I want to go back to college. Somewhere so I can get a real job. I didn't finish my last year in college because I was pregnant with Ashlynn."

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"I guess a queen now.." She smiled. "But I'm not marrying you for your money. I'm not being conceited." She added.

"Of course not. I trust you'll be a good wife and mother to Asia." I replied.

"How is Asia going to take this? I know she doesn't like me, or Jason." She looked nervous.

"Patricia no worries. I'm all that needs to matter to you." I replied. Smooth move Eddie. She grinned.

"I think I love you!" She exclaimed.

"I know I love you." I replied then kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm really suprised so many people like this and thanks for that!**

* * *

**Asia POV**

When daddy came home he was holding that bitch in his arms.

"We're engaged!" They shouted. Oh my fuck. This cannot be real. I fainted. Maybe this is all just a sick joke. I woke up on my leather couch with an ice pack on my forehead and a doctor watching over me.

"Is she okay?" The bitch said.

"I'm fine. It's you. LEAVE my house!" I yelped. My head hurt. Daddy came into my view.

"Asia, be nice to your new mom." he said. Mom?

"Daddy, your joking. Right?" I said.

"Sweetheart, were going to be a family." he said. I passed out again. This time I woke up in my bed comforted by my silk sheets. I sat up and rubbed my forehead. My TV was on. Oswald? I looked over. A bed was set up. Ashlynn?

"Hi Asia baby queen! I'm a baby queen now too!" she waved. The door creaked. I laid back down. The door opened. Daddy. He came into the bedroom and went over to Ashlynn.

"Baby girl why are you awake?" he asked her. I stared in horror and shock.

"I sorry daddy." Ashlynn said. Daddy sighed and set on the edge of HER bed. He started stroking her hair. I started losing air in my throat. She's replacing me.

**Eddie POV**

I had put Ashlynn to sleep but she doesn't want to stay asleep. We're going to stay here until the kids rooms are ready back in France. Ashlynn's been so happy. She wants to be a princess and I think she likes me. I slid on the bed next to her.

"Go to sleep, baby." I said rubbing her back.

"I'm not sleepy." she protested.

"I need you to go to sleep babydoll." I said.

"I don't want to go to sleep." she said. I put her into my lap and started rocking her. She got very quiet and fell asleep. I softly put her into the bed and kissed her forehead.

I slipped out of the room and down to the temporary office. I've been trying to get security for Ashlynn and the boys. I want them just as safe as my Asia. She has bodyguards, secret service, and the best security system in the house she's in. She doesn't know this but I have a tracking chip in her phone. I keep her in England so she doesn't get hassled in France. She lives in a mansion I have with her caretakers, her chef, her butler, her maids and Cherish. Now she can share with Ashlynn for a little while.

I get worried about her. She lives without me and that makes me worry. I have the best everything for her. Her security team were trained by the best. They stick with her 24/7. Her security system is state of the art. Perfect everything.

The door to my office opened. Asia stomped in.

"Hey babygirl." I said. She looked on the brink of tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your marrying that bitch!" She said.

"Asia, never use that language to your new mother." I said.

"Daddy, she hit me! I want her arrested!" She exclaimed.

"Baby, she's been either in the kitchen, with me or asleep since she's been here." I said. She stomped out slamming the door. Why is she so mad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I see you all hate Asia. Understandable. Maybe you'll get a pinch of sympathy for her in this chapter but she's still a brat. SO U guys I need characters on my story Princess of Italy so please check that out for me. :)**

* * *

**Jason POV**

I woke up in a small bed. Where the hell am I? I looked around. Fancy shit and Adrian. He was faintly snoring. How the hell did I get here? The door opened. She had bright red hair. Was I kidnapped or something? The lady pulled back the curtains. I squinted.

"Get up my Princes!" she said way too perky. Princes? Oh yeah. My moms marrying a king now. I'm not sure if I like Eddie or not. He asked her really fast. I know mom's job. What did they do to make him ask the question so fast? I've seen mom get hurt and I'm not letting her be hurt again.

He seems ok but he was about to arrest me over his own daughters mistake. He spoils the brat so she can get what she wants, whatever she wants, whenever she wants and however she wants. He bought her a fucking mansion just so she could go to school. She owns everything under the sun. I bet he even pays for people to spend time with her. I know I wouldn't hang out with her without being paid but now I'm forced too.

I also don't like how she treats Ashlynn. She treats her like her own personal slave. Ashlynn only wants friends. She basically has none because mom is afraid for her to get hurt. Ashlynn's more of a princess than that bitch will ever be!

When we move to France I'll miss my girlfriend Katarina. Her hair is light brown hair, a olive skin complection, curves, and chocolate brown eyes. Me and Kat met when we first went to highschool. She is gorgeous. She was the first girl to be suspended on the first day of school for starting a food fight. Her parents are unbelieveably rich. Every day she comes to school with something new. We have this tradition, every last friday we meet in the Art room and eat lunch. She tells me all her plans with her life. I have to listen. I really hope she can come too.

I looked over at Adrian, he was still a asleep. He tossed and turned. I could tell he was confused by the way he turned and moaned in his sleep.

"Wake up Sleepy head." the lady said. She nudged his shoulder and he moaned again. He opened his eyes and he jumped.

"Wher- Wha- Who are you?" He asked jumping out of bed. I sat up and told him it was okay. Adrian is always on edge. When he was little he was raped by his soccer coach. He has been scared ever since. Not trusting a soul and protecting himself.

"I'm Cherish. Asia's assistant. Now that you all are her siblings, I'm your assistant too." She explained. Adrian still looked nervous. He went and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Don't worry. Adrian she's okay." I consoled and he nodded. I lay the pillow down on the bed.

"Can I have some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded and led him down stairs. I followed. She shows me the fridge. Holy fuck. They have so many different types of foods.

"I'll have the chef come cook for you." she said.

"Cook what?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." she said. I could get used to this.

**Asia POV**

I'm so mad. I stomped to my locker. Schools been hell because I haven't thought of anything but my step-bitch. My friend, Alaysia came over.

"You wanna go to the mall after school? You don't need your security team we have it covered." she said.

"Ok but I have to be home early. I'll text my head security guard." I said taking out my phone. I scrolled through until I found him. I said I was going Alaysia's house and was safe. I mean a little lie won't do harm. We went into her limo. Our other friends were in their. We talked, and gossiped and giggled and we finally got to the mall. We got out of the car. No security was around. I guess I'll be fine. I have my friends. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey Scarlett! Do you like this sweater?" I called through the store. She nodded so I placed it into my basket. She walked over to my aisle.

"I like that." She never liked the same clothes as I did. But I guess people change. She showed me a pair of jeans. I nodded and this continued for almost 20 minutes. The we left the store.

"I'm hungry." I said to Gisele.

"I am too." She stated.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Scarlett as she jabbed me in my side. She grabbed Me and Gisele's hands and lead us towards the bathroom. Alaysia walked behind us. When we reached the bathroom. Scarlett looked under all the stalls. No feet. Alaysia slammed the door and locked it. Scarlett immedently punched me in my nose. I screamed. Then Gisele kicked me in my back. She was wearing her trainers so it hurt. Alaysia came over and pushed me into the sink. They threw water down my clothes. They threw my shopping bag into a stall and tried to flush it.

"What's wrong?" I said fighting back my pain.

"We don't like you! That's what." Alaysia said. Her chocolate skin was beading with sweat as she glared at me.

"Yup!" Scarlett said as she grabbed my purse and threw it in a stall. Gisele emptied the contents into her purse then flushed mine.

"Why don't you like me?" I said, now I was fighting back tears. A lump formed in my throat and I knew I was about to cry.

"Your 'daddy' paid us to be your friends. We never liked you. We were only in it for the money. But we've had enough of your shit." Gisele sneered. My heart dropped. I felt sick. Scarlett spit on my shoes. Alaysia laughed.

"Ha ha. 'Daddy's' little girl was clueless. She didn't even know we weren't friends! Ha ha ha." Alaysia scorned. Scarlett pulled one of my curls.

"Ow!" I cried in pain. Both physical and mental. Scarlett kicked me in my shins. The tears came. They snickered at my pain.

"Why would you do this to me?" I cried. Gisele ripped my jeans, and scratched my flesh. Scarlett knocked me over and I hit my head on the diaper changing station. She stepped on my back. I was fighting for air.

"HELP!" I tried. But no one wanted to help me. Someone. Just anyone.

**Patricia POV**

I'm shopping. The clothes were lovely in my closet. Just not my style. And I had promised Ashlynn her shopping day with mommy. We roamed the mall and entered GAP kids. We looked around and Ashlynn settled on a green and pink polka dot dress. Then she grabbed sandals, stockings, a few shirts, several pants, and a hair bow. She was giddy with excitement as we checked out in the store. I haven't seen that smile in a while.

Security followed several paces behind us. I insisted to Eddie this morning that I didn't need anyone following me. But he disagreed. Ashlynn kept looking behind us.

"I feel like we're playing follow the leader!" She giggled. The security guard even cracked a smile at that one. I laughed at her goofiness. Then I heard yelling. A muffled cry for help. We were on the way to the bathroom, and it seemed to get louder. We picked up the pace and finally entered and saw Asia on the floor in a pool of blood, moaning. Ashlynn screamed. I ran over to Asia's side.

"What happened?" I asked frantic for an answer.

"Scarlett. Alaysia. Gisele. Th-e-y-y-y-y-y-y-y they hurt me. They threw my stuff and kicked and punched and scraped me. They left too." She mumbled. She was doubled over in pain. I didn't know what to do. Ashlynn was scared out of her mind and so was I.

"Get security!" I yelled. Ashlynn turned pale. Her olive skin quickly turned white when she saw more blood.

"Security!" I yelled again and then several ran in. They picked up Asia and quickly lead her outside. I dialed 911. The paramedics came and lead her to the her to the E.R. She only had a broken leg and mild injuries. She has to stay the night. How am I going to tell Eddie?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So you got a softer side of Asia. Umm you need to know that Stella is Eddie's ex wife and Asia's mom.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

Patricia left about 3 p.m. It's almost 3 a.m and she hasn't been home. Neither has Ashlynn or Asia. I tried calling her, but the voicemail was full. I'm scared. This reminds me of Cancun. Stella and Asia were on the pier at night. A shootout occured and Stella didn't make it. What made it worse was Asia witnessed it all. She saw the gunman pull out that pistol and shoot her. She saw her mother's lifeless body fall off the side of the pier. She saw the blood leak onto the the wood. Then the gunman pointed at her. Luckily security dove in front of her.

Asia was scared of everything after that. She still is. That's why I spoil her. I want her to have everything and have all she needs. I don't want her to worry about anything. The fact that neither Asia and Patricia and Ashlynn weren't here scares me. They have been gone more than 12 hours. I'm worried. I dialed Patricia's number one more time and I got an answer. It was Ashlynn.

"Hello?" She said. She sounded scared. Ashlynn was almost always happy.

"Hey, it's Daddy. Are you okay princess?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes. Mommy's okay. Asia's got a booboo." She explained to me. My stomach dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was bweeding in the potty when we saw her."

"Let me talk to Mommy."

"She's in the room with Baby Queen."

"But you are okay right?"

"Yes I am daddy. I'm with the big guys."

"What big guys?"

"The one's that follow us through the GAP."

"Let me talk to one of them please princess."

"Okey dokey." The phone was handed over.

"Hello?" It was Nigel.

"Hello?" He said into the reciever.

"Nigel. What happened?"

"Asia's 'friends' beat her up. She was in the bathroom when Patricia went in there and saw her in there bleeding."

"What friends? The ones I hired? Scarlett, Alaysia and Gisele?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. What hospital are you at?" I asked. Jason walked into the hallway where I was standing.

"Where's the girls?" He asked me.

"At the hospital. Get you and your brother dressed we're going to the hospital." He nodded and went back into the room.

"They're at Chatsworth sir." Nigel informed me.

"Why was she alone though?" I asked.

"She ditched us. She didn't call us when she got out of school. She says she was with her friends at her house."

"Okay. I'm on my way." I hung up right when I saw Adrian and Jason come out of the room.

"Let's go."

**Adrian POV**

I've always been sensitive. I freaked out when Mom and Ashlynn didn't return home this evening. Now we're on the way to the hospital. He said it was Asia who was hurt. That still didn't really relieve my pain. The thought of someone being attacked in the first place was enough to freak me out. Jason patted me on the shoulder. That was our sign between eachother to stop worrying. I took a puff from my inhaler to ease my pain. Jason nodded.

The fact that I was raped and don't know who my father is most of the reason I'm so on edge. I want to know my dad so bad. I'm afraid he doesn't love me that's why he left mom. I always asked about him all the time. He's from Portugal. Mom told me when I was little that they met at work. That was before I knew my mom was a prostitute. That meant my father paid my mother to have sex with him. I guess he wasn't protected. So she got pregnant with me. It was her last year in high school. She had Jason when she was a freshman, I'm going to be a freshman in a couple of years. I hope it doesn't happen to me.

We got to the hospital. Eddie rushed us out of the car. He's freaking me out.

**Patricia POV**

I sat by Asia's hospital bed. She just woke up.

"I hate you! You tried to get me hurt. You waited a long time to call security. You wanted me to die! Daddy's going to hate you! He will never marry you." she ranted. I sighed. I'm trying not to get angry. She's been through a lot today. I really wanted her to love me. I know I was no mother to her, but I at least wanted to be friend.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was trying to help." I said holding back my true feelings. I wanted yell and tell her off. I left the room and went and sat in the waiting room with Ashlynn.

"Daddy's on the way here." She told me. I love how she already was calling him daddy. He is on the way. He's going to flip out when he gets here. He'll boost security up on the double and no one goes anywhere without at least several body guards. All because this brat ditched her body guards.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He called. I answered because I saw it was daddy calling."

"Oh okay."

"Yea."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Noooo!" She began to squeal. I tickled her middle. She giggled loudly.

"Hold on one second." I said and ran to the car. I reached my Mercedes. I grabbed the GAP shopping bag off the backseat. I ran back to the waiting room on our floor. I saw Ashlynn sitting there watching a rerun of Friends.

"Baby doll I'm back!" I said. She grinned.

"Hello!" She replied. I reach in the bag and picked up the bow that we bought earlier. She was so happy when we bought the bow earlier, she seemed a little tense so this should ease her stress. I positioned her bow in her hair.

"Yay!" She giggled. "Can I wear the dress and shoes too?"

"It's almost time for you to be thinking about sleeping so we'll wear it tomorrow. Actually you should be sleep already." I said that and she pouted for a minute. Then she smiled and layed in my lap. She drifted to sleep. When I looked up I saw Jason turning the corner. When he saw me he came into the waiting area and sat beside me. Adrian followed close behind him.

"Mom. What happened?" Jason asked. Adrian took a puff of his inhaler.

"Asia got into a fight today. She has a broken leg. But she's okay!" I put emphasis on the okay because I saw Adrian reach for his inhaler. I swear that boy took that inhaler like most people smoked cigarettes.

"Oh okay." Jason comprehended.

"How did she get in a fight though?" Adrian questioned. He always over analyzed things. That's why I think he worries so much. That and some childhood problems.

"She ditched her bodyguards and went to the Mall with Alaysia, Scarlett and, Gisele. They apperently turned on her. She was on the bathroom floor when Me and Ashlynn walked in. That's all I know." I replied. I knew Adrian was deep in thought because his eyes were glassy. Then I heard someone ordering people off of the floor.

"Everyone out. We need privacy. Please evacuate." It was Eddie's voice. He had a whole mob of security behind him.

"Patricia! Thank goodness you're okay." He walked over to me and the kids on the loveseat.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied stroking Ashlynn's back. I could tell she was nervous was because of her tossing and turning. "It's okay honey."

"Nigel explained it all to me." He stated checking his phone.

"Saves me words." I said.

"Here's your new security. We have to boost it up. There's Seth, Zahir, Jaleel, Nigel, Shannon, Cameron and Jack." He pointed out an assortment of body guards. "We take no chances anymore." He added.

"Ugh. Okay fine." I agreed. I guess having him happy was worth my privacy level decresing. At least he knew I was safe. So I guess it didn't matter.

"Thank you for being okay with the change." He said then kissed my forehead. "Which room is Asia in?"

"699." I said rocking Ashlynn on my lap. He nodded and thanked me. "You look sleepy boys." I said. They nodded.

"It's not everyday when you wake up and end up at the hospital because your friendless princess half sister gets attacked the bathroom at Montegomrey Mall." Jason said in a sarcastic tone. Adrian snickered. At least he wasn't worried.

"Loose the tone little boy." I disiplened. He nodded and grinned at me letting me know he was just playing. I smiled back giving him my 'don't try it again' look. I rubbed Adrian's shoulder and before I knew he was nodded off right there on that sofa. Jason watched several reruns of Friends before he drifted. Then before I knew I was sleep too.

I dreamed of having a nice and respectful step daughter. The polar opposite of reality. I knew there was no way on Earth that Asia was going to change anytime soon. At least I can dream. What a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little M but not enough to change it. I might have to if you guys think I should.**

* * *

**Ashlynn POV**

I fell asleep in mommy's arms. I always felt safe in her arms. Like she could protect me from any harm coming my way. Now I have a daddy that does it too. I never knew who my daddy was but I'm glad it was this one. He always seemed to be happy when he saw me. I liked it like that.

I opened my eyes and I was in daddy's lap. He smelled like cake and he looked down when he noticed me.

"Hello baby queen." He said.

"I'm a baby queen too?" I asked.

"You are my daughter so that makes you a baby queen too." He explained.

"Yay!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did daddy queen." He laughed.

"I'm a boy so I'm a king."

"Daddy king."

"Good. Ha ha ha ha ha." He always smiled. A nurse came in and said that Asia was awake and we could go see her. Daddy sat me in the chair beside Adrian and left the room.

**Eddie POV**

When I walked in the room Asia was hooked up to an intravene. She looked pitiful. Her leg was proppped up a and she turned over when I walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She replied. The nurses left the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Oh."

"Yes. Why are you here? Why aren't you loving on your killer fiance?"

"Why did you ditch your body guards?"

"Ugh. Please leave."

"I'm your father. I want to know. I know when I paid those girls-"

"You paid them to be my friends? Does anyone really like me?"

"Well I wanted to know who your friends were and make sure they didn't want to hurt the kingdom."

"So the 'kingdom' is more important than your own daughter? I see it now." I left the room and slammed the door. I went back to the waiting area and saw the kids. I sat there and we watched episodes of For better or For Worst. That seemed to apply perfect to the situation.

**Asia POV**

Once my surgeries were over I returned home. Daddy arrested the girls and they're in a Juvenile Detention Center in France. It's extra harder for them their. Probably won't ever see them again. Now I have to wait to meet new friends daddy has paid to be nice to me.

He has to 'approve' everyone I talked too. That's why I had to change the story about Jason. He couldn't hear that I was all over him. He'd bust my ass claiming that all he wanted to do was get my money. So I changed the story. Truth was I really like Jason. He was good looking and when the bottle landing on him, my heart nearly melted. So when we got caught kissing by Nigel, I had to lie to make sure. I didn't think he was going to go as far as arrest Jason. I couldn't last without seeing Jason daily. He was just so good looking and funny and just fun to be around. Now me and him will never be more than friends now that we're 'brother and sister.' It sucks. I hate Patricia for ruining my chance at a relationship. My head hurts. Cherish should be changing the ice pack.

"CHERISH!" I yelled. No answer.

"CHERISH! I NEED A CHANGE ON MY ICE PACK!" I screamed. The door creaked open.

"Finally Cherish." I sighed.

"Not Cherish." A Male's voice said. I sat up wincing and hurting my leg. Wow. He has olive, sea green eyes, bushy black hair and a nice figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Elija. I'm Cherish's son." he said.

"Oh okay. I'm I'm what's my face." I said stupidly.

"Princess Asia." he said.

"Yea that's it." I said. He came over to me and helped me lay back down. He changed my ice pack. He's so close to me. It took all of me not to grab his shirt and pull him onto the bed with me. He stared into my eyes. Like the ocean.

"You can keep me company. I get lonely." I said.

"I don't think I should." he said.

"I demand you to I'm your boss." I said.

"I'm only filling in for your mom while she takes Ashlynn to get toys." he said.

"Well now it's a full time thing." I said.

"Ok I guess. What do you want me to do?" he said.

"Massage my feet." I said.

"One's in a cast." he said.

"Then massage my foot, smartass." I said. He smirked and got down at the foot of my bed. He started rubbing my feet. "Your good at this."

"Thanks." he said.

"Go harder on my heel." I said. He massaged my feet harder. It took all in me to not squeal. He kept massaging. The door opened. Nigel. He grabbed Elija by the back of his shirt.

"Princess who is this boy? And why is he in your room?" he demanded.

"He's my assistant." I said.

"He hasn't had a background check done. He shouldn't even be in here." he said.

"How do you know he hasn't had one?" I asked.

"I do the background checks and I haven't confirmed him." he said.

"He's Cherish's son. And we haven't been doing anything. He only rubbed my feet." I said.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I stay in here and watch?" he said releasing Elija.

"Fine then." I said blowing it off. Nigel stood in the corner and watched. I wished he would leave. Maybe I could have lost my virginity to Elija!

"I want brownies. Elija lets go make some." I said.

"Why not get the chef to do it Princess?" Nigel asked. I bit my lip.

"I gave him the day off." Elija lied. Nigel glared at him. I smiled. The chef has been gone most of the day.

"Fine." Nigel said. I lifted up my arms and Elija picked me up being careful of my foot. He carried me downstairs. Nigel followed. I'm like Nigel's daughter. He treats me like a baby. He's always been in charge of me. Daddy trust him. He knows Nigel would never hurt us. He's like the best security guard. He keeps me safe but I probably shouldn't ditch him.

Nigel sat me down in a chair at the bar. He propped up my foot. He got out all the stuff for brownies. He started making it and I just sat and looked pretty. Nigel kept his eyes on us. Elija handed me eggs to put in. I put them in the thing

"Have you ever cooked before because you got egg shells in the mix." he said.

"Yea of course. Like an apple." I said.

"Really not even Ramen noodles?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously. Your joking right? You have to know what Ramen noodles are." he said.

"What are Roman noodles?" I asked.

"Ramen noodles. Pre seasoned noodles in a pack." he said. I gave him a confused face. He shook his head and pulled something out of his backpack. He gave it to me. I opened it up.

"What is this? Fertalizer?" I asked.

"Ramen noodles. Cook them." he said.

"Fine." I said. I skimmed the directions. There were none. I scowled and lifted my arms signaling him to carry me. He put me on his back. I kicked him.

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"Microwave." I said. He carried me over. I opened it, put in the 'ramen noodles' and put the timer. He sat me back in my chair. After a few minutes a got bored.

"Let's watch TV. This should take like 30 minutes." I said. Elija's eyes widened.

"That's way too long it's gonna explode." he said.

"I know what I'm doing." I said.

"Obviously not." he said heading for it.

"Don't you dare touch that microwave." I said.

"Asia, your going to blow it up." Nigel said opening the microwave. Smoke came out. I started coughing. Nigel set out the fire and wiped sweat off his forehead. He looked at Elija.

"This is why she doesn't cook." he said.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I yelled. They ignored me. Nigel's phone beeped.

"I'll be right back. Your father needs me princess. I will see you all later." He exited.

"Bye." I said. Elija went up stairs to get my crutches. Man I loved him, he was so gorgeous. His golden brown complexion, his thick Spanish accent, and his toned body. I want him. Badly.

When he returned he helped me onto my crutches. He situated me and made sure I was sturdy. We continued our brownies. He decided he'd show me how to make them. When I beat the egg, he showed me how to do it correctly. He grabbed my wrists and pressed his body against mine. We stirred the egg. Was this clicking in my head like it was in his?

When we finished stirring, he grabbed the spoon and handed it to me. I tottered and he caught me. He held my waist as I poured the the batter mix. When we put the brownies in the oven he kissed me. He grabbed my ass and I grabbed his neck. His tongue tasted like the brownie mix. He smelled of sweat and cologne. I don't know how long we had been kisssing but I didn't want it to stop anytime soon. I wonder what daddy would say when he saw this. Shit! I pulled away but he grabbed me again and kissed me on my neck.

"You dick! Stop! My dad has cameras in here! Stop kissing me." He was still holding my ass trying to go up my shirt. I hobbled away into the bathroom. The only room in the mansion with no cameras, Elija followed me. I sat on the counter and he began were he left off. His hands got farther this time. He grabbed me while we were still kissing. Then his hands went south. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. His tongue felt good in my mouth, he tasted like everything I wanted. Before I knew it we were both nude and fucking. I couldn't focus on it though. My mind kept drifting back to the tape. Daddy would see it.

I guess Elija felt my tensness. He stopped kissing me and slicked back my hair.

"What's the matter babes? Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"My daddy. The tape in the kitchen. He'll see it." I explained.

"Oh. Let's just delete it. He won't be home before Nigel gets back. So let's finish what we started." He said grabbing my breast.

"No no no. Let's take care of this now." I said grabbing my shirt off the sink. He held me back. I gave him a look. He grunted then nodded. I dressed myself and so did he. I got on my crutches and wobbled over to the lift in the hallway. I pressed 4 as Elija entered. When we reached the office. I teetered over to the camera in the corner. I looked in the kitchen's video feed. I rewinded it back and I found the six minutes of me and Elija romancing. Elija stood in the hallway. I carefully erased them so daddy would never see. I stood up and postioned myself on my crutches. I stood up and stumbled. Elija ran and grabbed my waist. I giggled and he whispered again in my ear;

"At least let's do this again." I smiled.

"What's going on here?" I turned around. Patricia. Dammit.


	8. Chapter 8

**There is peddie later in the chapter but asia and elija at the beginning.**

* * *

**Elija POV**

Asia's so gorgeous. And sexy. She has c-cup's as a 14 year old. How can I resist? She has a perfect everything and it's actually real. It's almost illegal for this to be happening. I'm turning 18 in two weeks and she's only 14. My hands were about to go down her pants when I heard a voice.

"What's going on here?" a female voice said. I turned my head. Oh Asia's step-mom. She crossed her arms. I released Asia's waist.

"She was about to fall. I only caught her." I promised. She nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Elija. Cherish's son." I said.

"Ok. Where's Cherish?" she asked.

"Out shopping with Ashlynn. I'm here to check on the princess." I said.

"Ok. But why are you in Asia's fathers office?" she asked.

"I needed to use his computer for a project." Asia anwsered.

"You have at least three Ipads, five laptops and a Iphone. Couldn't you have figured it out on your own?" Patricia said.

"I needed this one." Asia said.

"Do you mind if I check the tapes?" Patricia said.

"All I did was trip and he caught me. Check the tapes if you want." Asia said. Patricia walked over to the desk and looked through the tape.

"Alright fine. You weren't lying." she said.

"Duh." Asia said.

"What was happening in the kitchen?" Patricia asked.

"I dunno." Asia said. I slightly smirked.

"There's six minutes missing." Patricia said.

"Maybe daddy's tape skipped." Asia said. She's sexy when she lies. It took all in me not to nibble on her ear. Patricia left the room in a huff and followed her out. She went somewhere and Asia lead me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just hush." she said taking me into the lift. She pressed a combonation of buttons and swiped a key card. The door opened and we got out. It was a small room. It had a sofa, a lamp and a mini kitchenette. She plopped down on the couch and huffed.

"Why are we down here?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna finish what we started?" she asked.

"Yes I do." I said. I grabbed her blouse. She pulled me into a tongue kiss. Her tongue tasted like vanilla. My kiss quickly reacher her neck as my hands started pulling on her buttons. She reached down and unbutoned her own blouse and reached for my shirt. After my shirt was off I worked on her bra clasp. I held her in my hands as I kissed her. Then my hands went down and she squealed.

I pulled her jeans down and followed down her body. She tugged at my pants until they were on the ground and the same with my boxers. I had gotten her naked already. Our kiss deepened but I had to be aware of her broken leg. That thing is getting in my way. I want to kick those girls asses.

"Elija!" she groaned. I smirked and kept going. I'll leave some to the imagination after that.

We laid naked on the couch. I held her tightly in my arms. She isn't going anywhere. I'm still taking her gorgeousness in. This is almost illegal. I'm almost 18 and she's the innocent 14. She doesn't look it or act like it. She has c-cups and a sex drive. She's so pretty.

"I have to go soon." she said taking me out of my dream. "Daddy, has a ball and I have to go dress shopping."

"I'm going to the ball too." I said.

"Come with me." she said.

"I can't. I'm almost 18." I said.

"I command you to be my date." she said.

"I'm going to get arrested. Your starting high school and I'm about to graduate." I said.

"You're my date. I make the rules." she said.

"I can't, baby. Your dad would kill me if he saw he. He would kill me right now. I bet he would scream just because we were down here alone without security tapes." I said.

"Fine, but you owe me." she said.

"Ok." I said.

"You can start by stealing the necklace presented at the ball tomorrow." she said.

"Why do you want me to do that?" I asked.

"So I can frame my step-mom." she said.

"I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want to get into your family problems." I said.

"You ever want this to happen again?" she asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Then do this and then you'll get more." she said.

"Fine. How do I do it?" I asked.

"Go into my dads office, over to the safe and crack the code. The code is always my birthday times 3 except for the year." she said.

"What if I get caught? How am I supposed to shut down the cameras?" I said.

"I have a friend who can hack into anything. Daddy may or may not know now about he/she and be careful. Wear gloves, wear dark clothes, wear a mask, wear clothes that cover so your DNA gets no where, don't talk because it picks up sound and they'll know it's you." she said.

"How are people going to be away from the office? Didn't your dad double security?" I asked.

"My dads away with Nigel for buisness for the day, the boys are at school, Ashlynn is with your mom shopping, and I'll make a distraction. Now go." she said.

"If I get in trouble then your bailing me out." I said.

"Or course." she said.

She better be glad she's pretty.

**Patricia POV**

Something is up with that little girl. I headed back to my bedroom and called Eddie.

"Hey my Pixie." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just miss you." I said.

"How about I come home and we have a little fun?" He asked.

"I would like that." I said. He hung up and I just waited. Maybe I should go and try to find out what's wrong with Asia. I walked around downstairs. The bathroom door was closed. I looked inside. I saw a condom thrown onto the floor. That lying little girl. I'll just let Eddie find this out by himself.

"I'm home!" I heard him yell. I went to the front door.

"Wow." He said staring me up and down. I was kind of just in a bra, panties and a silk robe. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed.

"Isn't that suit hot?" I asked.

"Yep." He said stripping down. I sighed. He finally was nude. He got on top of me.

"You finally ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. He took off my robe, bra, and panties. He smashed his lips down onto mine and grabbed my ass. He smelt nice. Our tongues battled for dominace. I'm pretty strong. He finally gave into me. He started placing tiny kisses onto my neck. I moaned and groaned when he bit down on flesh.

"Eddie!" I squealed. He smirked. A phone rang. Hot Damn! For a while we let it ring until it got obsessive.

"What?" Eddie snapped still holding me. Then it was some "mmhhhms and fine's.". He hung up and looked sadly at me.

"I have to work." He said.

"It's ok." I sighed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Mmhhm." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and got dressed again.

That was pretty fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Um I know you guys hate Asia but she's my source of drama. I need to keep her and I know it seems to be about her at times but there is still Peddie. That's why I gave you that sex scence last chapter. I'm not killing Asia. I have most of this stoy prewritten and she doesn't die but since you guys think she needs sense smacked into her then I'll tell you some bad things that will happen that I've already planned.**

**-get's beaten again**

**-Patricia goes off on her**

**-Eddie goes off on her**

**-Eddie threatens to disconnect her**

**See some bad things do happen to bad people.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I was working on something special project and needed Nigel to keep guard. Cherish called me.

"Come to the Dress shop. Ashlynn's throwing a fit and you are the only one that can stop it." She said.

"I'm on the way." I said then hung up. Ashlynn was a pretty obediant and happy girl. Something must be REALLY wrong if Ashlynn was acting up.

When I reached the shop Ashlynn was throwing bows at Cherish.

"Whoa there babydoll. What's the matter?" I asked. She released her grip on the bow and ran to me.

"Daddy! She wants me to be ugly!" She cried in my chest. I rocked her and she sniffled.

"What kind of dress do you want?" I asked.

"Fluffy and pink! and sparkles! And a big bow! Cherry wants me to be wearing blue. And have NO bow!" She pouted. She was only three. So it is natural for her to be acting like this.

"Show me which one you like then Ashlynn." She hopped out of my arms and went up to the rack. There lay a Dolce and Gabanna dress. It was exactly what she wanted. It had purple polka dots on a pink background. It had a bow for a belt and was sleeveless. I picked it up. Cherish shook her head.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" I asked.

"Yes daddy king." She responded.

"Let's see what else Cherish wanted." She pouted. Cherish showed her a green dress with a blue hemming. Ashlynn squealed and ran at Nigel. He grabbed her before she went out of the shop.

"Okay I see you want this one." I said holding up her original choice. She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded looking ready to attack me. I nodded and paid for the dress. She laughed and skipped down the sidewalk when we made it outside. Cherish held the dress in her hands.

"Now I have to do the same with Asia. And she's far worst than Ashlynn." I told Cherish. Nigel got into the car as we went home to retrieve Asia to shop for her dress. We were stuck in traffic and then Cherish's phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked. She 'mhmmed' and 'uh huhed' and nodded. She looked up at me all nervous. She hung up and began to speak.

"Asia tripped and fell down the stairs and she's in pain but she's okay."

**Elija POV**

Asia is crazy. She wanted me to do her dirty work. I heard her tumble down the stairs. I heard the maid and security guards screaming I knew I had at least 10 minutes before the trouble was over. I was already in the office. It was dark. I felt around and eventually found the safe. The code is Asia's birthday. February 7th. So times three that would be 6/21. I punched the code in and waited. I heard the door release and then I opened it. I saw the gem.

It's was a Sapphire necklace and was gleaming. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pockets. I closed the safe door. I rushed back into Asia's room to change my clothes, so I wouldn't look suspisious. I made it into her closet. I changed and placed the gem on her shoe rack. After that I left and saw her faking hurt on the floor.

"It's just sore. I think I can walk though." She said when she saw me.

"What happened?" I asked cluelessly. I gave her a look which meant the jewel was safe. She grinned.

"Clumsy ol' me." She said. As Seth helped her up. She grunted and began to walk on her crutches.

"Use the lift next time!" The maid called.

"I will." She said and we both entered in the lift.

"You did it!" she exclaimed as soon as the doors shut.

"Yea. Aren't the cameras going to see me?" I asked.

"No they're still down. So you're safe!"

"Okay."

"I'm going to put in into Patricia's purse so when daddy get's home and can't find it, they'll fight the whole time we're in France!" She evilly laughed.

"Do I get a prize for doing your dirty work?"

"You get me when we get back." She teased.

"Yay." I acted suprised.

"I have to do this fast because Daddy's going to take me dress shopping soon." She said as she left the lift.

"It's in the closet. " I whispered behind her.

"Okay."

She's a skilled thief.

**Asia POV**

Elija is the best. He did what I wanted. I hobbled to my room and grabbed gloves. I went into my closet and picked out the necklace. Ah the crowned jewel. Daddy's been working on it since forever. It's dedicated to me. The gala is for me. My name was engraved in diamonds in the back. Well my enitials. It's an heirloom and it's mine. Daddy's showing it off. He'll been so upset when he finds in it in his new wife's purse. This is basically my party.

I hobbled as fast as I could to Patricia and Daddy's room. Patricia was asleep on the bed. I almost shitted myself. I hobbled over to her new purse and threw it at the bottom like she was hiding it. I hobbled out and to my bedroom. I texted my friend to turn the cameras back on. I'm proud of myself.

The door opened. Daddy.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea daddy." I said. He helped me off of the bed.

"I can't believe I'll be on crutches for my ball." I said.

"You'll be ok. As long as your there looking nice." he said as we stepped into the lift.

"I need a dress to disguise my leg." she said.

"Whatever you want." he said kissing my hair. We got out of the lift and he helped me to the limo. The driver opened. Nigel and Daddy helped me in. Cherish was sitting their with Ashlynn.

"Hi baby queen!" Ashlynn waved to me. I rolled my eyes but even she can't bring me off my high. The limo ride was pretty calm. I kept my head on daddy's shoulder. I snuck glances at Cherish. I can't believe Elija came from her. They don't look alike. We got to the store.

This should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashlynn POV**

Baby queen is being mean. She's yelling, and throwing things at daddy king. I toddled over to her.

"Stop throwing dresses, please." I said. She slapped me in the face. I fell on my butt and started crying.

"Daddy!" I cried. He scooped me up and started bouncing me.

"Asia, that's no way to treat your baby sister." Daddy king said.

"She isn't my sister!" Baby Queen said.

"Yes she is! And Adrian and Jason are your brothers. For slapping your sister Cherish will pick out your dress not you!" Daddy King said.

"It's not fair!" Baby Queen Asia said.

"Life's not fair." Daddy King said. She screamed and I covered my ears. Daddy rubbed my back.

"Come out babydoll." He said. I shook my head. He took me out and I dove back in.

"Please come out. For me." he said. I looked at him and sniffled.

"Why does she hate me?" I sniffled.

"She doesn't hate you. She just needs to get used to you." he said. I nodded and kept crying. Asia came out of the dressing room. She was in a fluffy yellow dress.

"I feel like sunshine threw up on me." she said.

"It's gorgeous. It's the dress." Daddy said.

"You look pretty." I sniffled.

"Whatever." Asia said. Daddy sighed. Asia went back to change clothes. She's so mean. We went back home. We were going to get on an airplane because were going to where Daddy King is from. We switched cars and mommy came in! She handed me my bag with my toys in it. She gave me her Ipad and let me watch TV! Baby Queen had in earbuds, Mommy had her head on Daddy, Daddy held mommy, Jason was flirting with Kat his girlfriend, Adrian was playing a video game. The car ride was long. When it was over we all got out.

Mommy helped me onto the plane. Daddy said he had to go check for the gem. I sat beside Jason and Adrian on the plane. I sat there with my coloring book waiting for daddy to get back on the plane. Asia stomped onto the plane with Cherish following her holding her dress. She slouched in her seat and looked sad. Maybe because she hates me. Maybe she hates Jason and Adrian too. I got nervous when I thought about her hating me. I really finished my picture as soon as daddy king got on the plane.

"The jewel! It's not in the safe." He said scared looking. Mommy stood up. She looked worried.

"Where could it have gone?" She asked.

"I don't know but the safe was opened and it's not in there!"

"Well is it in any of the house?"

"I cleaned this morning so everything was spotless so I could tell everything was in place." The maid said. Elija shifted in his seat beside baby queen.

"Maybe if everyone checks there stuff to make sure it didn't accidently get put in a bag." Asia stated. Everyone emptied their bags. I emptied my bookbag. But all that was in there was a bag of candy, crayons, my coloring book, and Tessa my doll.

"I don't have it!" I yelled. Daddy smiled at me then turned back around looking serious. Everyone else repeated what I had said.

"Oh my gosh it's in my bag Eddie!" Mommy called. She looked scared.

"Why'd you steal the gem?" Daddy asked.

"I didn't! It must've been in my bag when I picked it up."

"How did it get in your bag? Did it magically sprout legs and walk out and sit in you purse?"

"I don't even know the code to the safe! How would I even get in?" Mommy was yelling at daddy. I didn't like it. It needed to stop. NOW. I began to cry and mommy rushed over and held me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me shushing me.

"You and daddy fighting. Stop it." I said and she looked down, then to daddy. He nodded and sat down. Mommy held me for the rest of the flight. I liked being in her arms, she always seemed to help my thoughts. I loved my mommy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elija POV**

I can't believe I fell for Asia's trick. Now her parents are mad and I made her little sister cry. I feel terrible. The plane trip was pure hell in the sky. Everyone was tense and arguing and Asia just looked as content. Off the plane wasn't much better. I wonder what's going to happen at tonights ball.

I got dressed wearing my new tux mom got for me. I cleaned up pretty well. When I saw Asia my heart melted. She looked stunning in her yellow gown. She looked mad.

"Why so down?" I asked. "You look flawless!" I said.

"This is my punishment." She explained. "Wearing this shitty dress!" She hissed at me.

"Your gorgeous baby." I tried.

"Thanks but I don't feel it. I better go before daddy gets angry at me talking to you." she said lifting up her dress and hobbling away. I sighed.

Why does she have so much sexual power over me?

**Asia POV**

I toddled away from Elija. I passed Daddy's usual office. I heard him talking.

"I'm thinking of donating it to Ashlynn too. She is my new daughter." he said to someone. My face turned white. No way. I hobbled to Ashlynn's room. I can't believe she already has a bedroom in _my_ palace and she's being introduced as princess tonight. Her dress is hideous. She was jumping around on her canopy bed.

"Hi baby sissy queen!" she yelled when she saw me. I put on a fake smile.

"You wanna play hide and seek?" I asked. She stopped bouncing and nodded.

"Ok so Jason is seeking. Go hide in the closet where no one is downstairs." I instructed. She ran down and I followed. She closed the door and I locked. Perfect. I made my way to the ballroom. People were already there. I saw Daddy talking to people. He left them and came over to me. He hugged me.

"Hey baby girl. Like your special ball?" he asked.

"Yes daddy!" I said. Now that Ashlynn isn't a part of it I'm perfect. I saw Elija pass by. He winked at me. I bit my lip. Daddy guided me over somewhere. Some girls around my age.

"Daddy?" I asked nervously.

"Your friends." he said.

"One's you paid for." I murmered.

"They actually wanted to meet you and I did a background check." he said.

"Whatever." I said. He walked away. I looked at the girls.

"How much is he paying you?" I asked. They looked down.

"I'm not being paid. I actually wanted to get to know you. I always was so fascinated with your life." The other girls nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Tamara." A tan girl said.

"My name is Lea." A darker skinned girl said.

"And I'm Tate." A medium complexion girl greeted me. I nodded.

"I guess you know I'm Asia them." They nodded. I should at least try to be nice. Elija came up behind me and slapped my ass. The girls gasped. "And this is my friend Elija." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison.

"Well I guess we should get going into the ballroom." I said. They followed me into the ballroom and we sat at a table. Salads were on the placemats when we sat down. I began to nibble at the salad. Elija sat across from me. I sat between Tate and Lea. We chatted for a while. I looked around for Ashlynn. No where in sight. Just how I liked it. Daddy got onto the stage and began the ceremony.

"Welcome all to this special cermony. I have thought lots about how I wanted to go about how to present this. I wanted my daughters to feel special. I want them to know how much they really mean to me. They mean the world to me, that's why I am presenting them with this medallion.

"I have also met a new queen for my palace. She is an amazing woman and I'm proud to have her as my fiance. Mrs. Patricia Williamson Sweet." She stood up and waved. "And in honor of my daughter. Princess Asia Sweet." I stood up and waved. I sat down.

"And my new 'baby queen' Ashlynn Sweet!" He called. I spit out my salad. I didn't think he was even serious. "Ashlynn! Has anyone seen my baby queen?" Elija looked at me when Ashlynn didn't stand up anywhere in the room. I grinned. I gave him my 'she definatly isn't going to steal my thunder tonight.' He shook his head and returned to his steak. Daddy looked around for Ashlynn. I studied my steak. Daddy ran over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Where's Ashlynn." He asked in my ear. I shrugged and continued my steak. He gave me a look like 'how don't you know?'. I shrugged again. Ashlynn wasn't my responsibility.

**Ashlynn POV**

I was hiding and in the closet nearly 30 minutes before I tried to get out. The door was locked. I began to cry and beat on the door. What if I never saw my mommy anymore? I beat on the door and cried help.

"HELP!" I called knocking on the door. It was at least 3 hours in the closet before some strange lady unlocked the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ashlynn!" I yelled.

"You are needed in the ballroom!" She exclaimed and she scooped me up in her arms and took me onto the stage. On the stage I saw daddy. I waved.

"Baby queen!" He called. I grinned.

"Daddy king." I giggled. He smiled.

"This girl is a handful. But she's the proud daughter of my fiance Patricia." He said. He then pulled a crown out of a box and placed it on my head. I giggled. I really was a baby queen. I giggled again. Daddy thanked the lady for finding me and placed me on his hip.

"I have a throne for you girls." He announced and a curtain moved and there was three monogramed chairs. He placed me on one and mommy and Asia sat in the others. Many people took pictures and watched us. I felt special.

**Asia POV**

When I joined my friends again at the table it was dessert time. There was cheesecake on the table and I sat down. Elija looked up at me. He shook his head. I smiled. I ate my cheesecake and then I looked up and Ashlynn frowned at me.

"Why did you lock me in the closet?" She demanded stomping her foot.

"I didn't lock the door on you. I couldn't find you before the ceremony." I did lock the door. She shouldn't be stealing my thunder. I was daddy's only daughter. and Stella Sweet was his only wife. He couldn't just go and replace me and mom like that. We were his only family and he loved us. He always took us where ever we wanted whenever. We always went on vacations and we don't do that anymore. He's afraid for me and I'm just afraid. Now we have this bitch and her kids. Stupid whore.

"Ok, baby queen. Maybe I did it." She said.

"Probably." I said. She toddled away. I stood up, lifted my dress and tettered to the bathroom. I touched up my make-up and went to the hallway. I saw five boys that I know. Some of my ex's. How did they get in here? They can't be so important.

"You remember me?" One named, Tyler asked. I stood paralyzed.

"You don't know us because you have your 18 year old boyfriend." Another named, James said. They grabbed me and guided me out of the castle. We stood outside on the terrace and they kept taunting me. They forced me to sit down. I sat on the ground.

"Why did you break up with us?" One named, Cole said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d." I stuttered. They took my crutches so I can't get back up. They kept taunting me and Tyler kicked my broken leg. I screamed. They laughed.

"Where's your 18 year old boyfriend now?" they taunted. I held my leg. They hit me and punched me and felt me. I cried and screamed in pain.

"Daddy's little girl is in trouble now." Cole said. They kept hurting me. They were about to move to my face and I closed my eyes.

"What the hell?" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes back and turned my head. Elija. He pushed the guys away from me and sat me in a chair. He hit the guys who dared to fight against them. They were screaming and punching. I grabbed my crutches and made it to the hallway. I started getting dizzy and was bleeding out. I screamed at the top of my lungs for security. The last thing I remembered was hobbling on to the terrace again and taking a punch to the nose.


	12. Chapter 12

** It get's Peddieish soon FYI. Oh and later Patricia and Eddie blow up on Asia. But at seperate times.**

* * *

**Elija POV**

I was fighting off the guys when security came. They grabbed all of us. Nigel held a collapsed Asia in his arms.

"Did you hurt her?" he asked.

"No they were beating her and I saved her." I said.

"I don't know if I can believe you yet. I'll ask her but for now I can't let you go." he said. Are you serious? A security guard handcuffed me to a pole and kept watch of me.

All of security were trying to wake Asia back up. Nigel looked over the damage. Her dress was tattered. She only had minor scratchs. Her hair had gotten tossed around and her crown got smashed. She started moaning and everyone looked at her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Princess, are you ok?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, I think." she said.

"Did Elija hurt you?" he asked.

"No he protected me." Asia said.

"Really?" He asked again. I nodded. I was bleeding from a few scrathes and had a few bruises. Those dicks were going to hurt Asia because she goes out with me, and broke up with them.

Mr. Sweet came around the corner and nearly fainted when he saw Asia. His face turned from tan to pale in 3 seconds. He gripped her arm as Jaleel and Shannon guarded the door.

"What happened?" He asked her. She looked faint also.

"Uh, Tyler. And um Cole er James. Marvin and Dylan. They beat me up. Kicked my leg." She motioned down at her leg. She moaned in pain and wiped blood from her face.

"Damn it. You're not safe anymore. You are staying in France! And no hanging out with anyone I don't approve." He threatened.

"I'm fine. They just were mad at me for being friends with Elija." She motioned at me.

"Why are you handcuffed to a pole?" He asked me.

"He thinks I'm 'suspect'." I said.

"Yes, he's suspect." Nigel said.

"He didn't do anything." Asia said. I sighed.

"I didn't do anything to her. I didn't hurt her. I would never." I explained. Asia was leaning on her dad. He was dabbing away her blood.

"I never intended to hurt her. I only wanted to protect her." I said. She is my girlfriend I would never want to hurt her.

"Just uncuff him, Nigel. I need to think." Mr. Sweet waved me off. Nigel came over to me. He stared me in the eyes.

"I'm watching you." he said before he released me. He took the key and let me go. It felt good to feel my own wrist again. I wrung them.

**Patricia POV**

I heard Asia got beaten again. I left the ball and went to her bedroom. She wasn't in there. Guards were posted down the hallway. I followed. The master bedroom. Two guards opened the double doors. Asia was laying in the bed. Elija was watching TV next to her.

"What happened?" I asked examining Asia's arms and legs and tattered dress. She snatched her arms away from my grip.

"Some bastards beat me up." She said.

"Watch your mouth young lady. Why did they beat you up?" I asked. I could tell she was annoyed.

"Idk."

"English please."

"I don't know. Duh."

"You must know."

"Well I don't. So go back to England and do what ever prostitutes do." She said. I could have hurt her right then.

"Ho-o-w did you know that?" I stuttered. It took every muscle in my body for me not to strangle her.

"I have my ways." she said. I heard Eddie's voice in the hallway.

"You have to follow her EVERYWHERE. I'm even going to hire some female security so they follow her in the bathroom. She has to be extremely protected." I heard him say. Asia didn't need any security. She needs to learn how to fight back and how to stop getting on peoples nerves. I walked out of the room. I had enough of Asia for one night.

"Eddie can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure honey. Meet me in the office." He said leaving Zahir and Cameron in the hallway. He closed the door to his office and he sat down.

"It's about Asia. And the whole fight." He nodded.

"I know. I've already boosted security by 75%." He informed me.

"That's exaclty what I wanted to talk to you about. Asia doesn't need security guards. This should be a sign that she's getting on people's nerves with her bratiness. She needs to learn how to fight instead of calling for you or Cherish. She needs to make her own friends too. I know you paid for Tate, Tamera and Lea. They aren't healthy relationships. She needs to find someone who truely like her personality. Not just her daddy's money. That's why they turned on her that day in the mall, they were tired and annoyed at her personality...they only did it for the money. She needs to learns some respect!" I snapped. He nodded.

"I strongly disagree. She's only like that because she witnessed her mother's death. I spoil her to make her happy. And I pay for her friends so I know they won't fight and she'll be safe." He replied.

"Well how did that turn out for you? She's been in a fight twice in the past week!"

"Well. I'm trying I just boosted her personal securit-"

"Security isn't the answer! She needs to learn her own lessons. You can't protect her from life! She needs to grow up and learn herself! You have sheltered her to the point she doesn't know how to fit in with normal civilians!"

"Ugh. Patricia let's not argue about this."

"I'm not arguing with you. I know I'm right. No discussion. And Asia doesn't even accept any of my family. She locked Ashlynn in a fucking closet! She threatened her too! She made fun of Adrian's inahler and she fights with Jason all the time. She doesn't even act like she wants us here. Not to mention she framed me by stealing the Amlet and planting it my purse, also not to mention how she deleted your security tapes. Just because in one of them she was fooling around with Cherish's 18 year old son!"

"She would never do any of that. And she has never had a boyfriend!"

"How do you know that? You shelter her. That's why she goes out and ditches bodyguards so she can act out. She just wants to be a normal child. No security and no paid friends!"

"Patricia! I don't want to fight or yell! She's going to have her extra security and that's final." I left in a huff. I went in my room and kicked out the brat.

"This was my house before it was yours. So go to a motel." She sneered. I almost hurt her.

"Listen Asia. Get OUT. You now listen to me. I'm your stepmother. I've been nice to you ever since I came here. But I've had enough with your mess. You are going to listen me and not give me lip. You are to do as any adult says. You want to be treated like a normal girl? Act like it. We're not going to spoon feed you everything. You're going to have to work for it." I screamed.

"When daddy retires from the throne. It's MY crown. MY kingdom. MY palace. Not yours. So I don't know who you think you are but I'm the princess around here. So treat me like it." She argued.

"LEAVE my room! I need to sleep. There are plenty of other rooms in this palace. GO FIND ONE!" I was at my last straw.

"If there are so many, then go find one."

"Asia!"

"Patrica-a-a-a-a!"

"SECURITY!" Nigel came in and seized her. "Take her into her room. I don't want to see her for the rest of the night!" I needed to rest and clear my mind. This little girl isn't getting the best of me.

**Eddie POV**

I went to check up on Asia after her beating. She was in my bed all annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She turned her head away from me. I huffed and went to Ashlynn's room. She was coloring. I knocked on the door. She looked up and ran into my arms. I kissed her head.

"Hey Daddy!" She said.

"Hey Princess." I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the thingy on time." She apolagized.

"It's ok baby. Just how did it happen?" I said.

"I locked myself in the closet but I don't know how." She said. What? Closets lock from the inside so how did she get locked in? I mean there is a key where you can switch so it locks on the outside but you need a key and the only person who has that is me and... ASIA!

"Was Asia near you?" I asked.

"Yup. We we're playing hiding and seeking!" She said. I sat her down and headed back to my other daughters room. She was being pampered.

"Asia, why did you lock your sister in a closet?" I demanded while sending the people out.

"I don't have a sister." She said.

"Asia, I'm not in the mood for your games! Why did you do it?" I said getting annoyed.

"It's not fair! It was for me and you added your prostitute and her little bitch to it! I hate them and I hate the whore's sons! That's why I locked her in the closet and why I framed Patricia for stealing the gem!" She yelled. I took a minute for it to sink in. She turned bright red. "I didn't mean that!" She tried. I am pissed. Patricia's right.

"Unbelieveable! You're grounded and cut off!" I said.

"What do you mean cut off?" She asked.

"You aren't aloud to buy anything. You have no more money." I said.

"C-c-cut o-o-of-f-f?" She stuttered.

'Give me your credit cards." I said.

"Daddy please!" She begged with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Give them or I will also take you out of line for the throne." I said.

"But then who would it go to?" She asked.

"Jason." I said.

"Daddy." She whined. She was full blow crying now.

"Asia." I warned. She whimpered and got out of bed. She used her crutches and went over to her new purse. She whimpered again then handed it over to me. She crawled back into bed.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"No. But this will do. You're grounded for two weeks. Goodnight." I said leaving then shut off her lights.

I've never been strict with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Patricia POV**

I was watching TV in the bed trying to calm down over Asia. I don't think I can handle this anymore though. Eddie and I fighting is not something I like and my kids shouldn't be around Asia's brattiness. Maybe we just need to go. I got out of bed and went to Ashlynn's room. She was sleeping. I shook her shoulder.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Pack your things baby girl. We're going home." I said quietly.

"This is home." She said.

"No we need to go. Start packing." I said. After that I went to my boys and said the same thing.

"Patricia what are you doing?" Someone asked. Eddie!

"Eddie, I can't stay if Asia's like this and you won't do anything about it." I said trying to go past him. He grabbed my shoulders.

"I did disipline her. She's grounded and I'm sorry I didn't believe the framing you and locking Ashlynn up." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Baby." He said.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." I said. He picked me up and tosssed me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked whacking his back.

"Just taking you somewhere." He said. Our bedroom. He put me down on the bed and grabbed my waist.

"Are we just going to stare at each other?" I asked. He smirked and started kissing me passionatly. He smelt of fancy cologne. And it is a really good smell. His hands went up my ballgown.

"No more damn ruffels." He said trying to find my thighs.

"Ok." I said wanting to get this thing off. He just got the dress off me and threw it on the ground. He finished stripping me and cupped my breast in his hands. I was working on his pants with my feet. I got them off. He had already done the top for me. My legs wrapped his torso. We made out and he held my breast.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I said. Then we really started. I was sweaty, screaming his name and the bed was sligtly shaking. When we stopped I just laid in his arms.

"I see why people paid for that." He said. I snorted. He bent down to my ear. His breath was so warm. "But now it's mine and only mine." He said.

"Mmmhhmm." I said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Shit." Eddie murmered. I put on a bra, underwear and then a not see through robe. When Eddie finished we both opened the door. Ashlynn. She had been crying. I scooped her up then shut the door back.

"I don't want to go mommy." She sniffled.

"You don't have too baby. We're staying." I promised rubbing her back.

"Really?" She asked. Eddie took her and then looked in her eyes.

"I'm never letting you leave me. You're mine forever." He said holding her close and using an 'evil' voice. Then he added evil laughter. Ashlynn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're silly Daddy." She said.

"You're my Princess." He said rubbing her back.

"I thought I was a baby Queen." She said confused.

"You are." He said.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. Ashlynn looked at me next.

"Sure." I said. We all got in the bed. Ashlynn's in the middle.

"Why is the bed so messy?" She asked. I looked at Eddie.

"No reason." I lied. After that we all fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with Eddie and Ashlynn. She was placed firmly in Eddie's arms. She twisted a little. I smiled and got out of bed.

"Patricia!" Someone called as I went into the hallway.

"Hi Cherish." I said.

"Asia, would like to talk to you." She said.

"Oh great. If I kill her then don't tell Eddie." I said. She laughed.

"She is a good person you just have to wait until she's fully vunerable now. She used to be as sweet as Ashlynn." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. She is my god daughter after all. She would always want to help. Her mom usually kept her in line while Eddie gave her what she wanted. With her mom gone she's just really fucking bitter." She said.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll go see what her highness wants." I said.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thanks, Cherish." I said then headed down the hallway. Asia was in bed.

"You're trying to get me out of the throne!" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Security, OUT!" I said. They left. I stood in front of her bed.

"You don't scare me." She said.

"Alright, little girl. I'm done being nice. I'm blackmailing you now. I found a condom and I know it's your's with Elija. I looked on your phone and saw your sexting. So you be nice or I tell your Dad your choice." I said.

"Fine. I didn't mean to snap but your face just makes me think of bad things. Anyway I meant to call you here to help me!" She said.

"Help you?" I asked.

"The security! Daddy is suffocating me!" She yelled.

"Why are you coming to me?" I asked.

"Because Daddy listens to you." She said.

"True, but stands firmly on security." I said.

"Listen, Nigel banned Elija because he thinks he's suspect! It's been like nine hours since we've kissed let alone fucked each other." She said. Never thought I would be talking to a fourteen year old about sex. Then again I was fourteen when I first had sex. Wait a minute does that mean Eddie had Asia when he was about fourteen? Because I had Jason when I was fifteen. Eddie is like a year older than me. Wow.

"Ok, I'll try but promise me you're both protected." I said. She took a box of condoms and birth control from behind her pillow.

"Got it covered." She said.

"O-ok then." I said.

"Oh and thanks." She said.

"No problem." I said then left.

"Look who's finally made something." Someone said. I turned. Oh my god. One of my clients.

Ashlynn's dad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Patricia POV**

I looked at my old client. The dick head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He stepped closer to me and moved to my ear.

"You're going to follow my directions or your dirty little secret is out. How would your country like it if their new Queen was a prosititute?" He said.

"Fine, just give me your demands and then I'll do them." I said.

"Good. I think you know what I want." He said.

"Sadly, I do." I said.

"Ok so that and a little bribe of money." He said.

"Okay then. Go and then come back in an hour I have some things to take care of." I said. He left. That asshole. I went to Eddie's office. He was working. He looked up when I came in.

"Hey Patricia. What's wrong?" He said.

"I had a little visit from one of my old clients." I said. He knit his eyebrows.

"And what happened?" He said.

"Well it's Ashlynn's father and he said I have to have sex with him and give him money or he will tell the truth about me." I said. He pursed his lips.

"Go through with it." He said.

"Wait! You want me to have sex with someone else?" I asked.

"No, I don't but this can't get out." He said.

"How about I fake it?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I start to get undressed and then I call security on the guy after I've pinned him to the bed." I said.

"Good thinking, Patricia." He said.

"Thank you." I said. He got up and kissed me.

**-AN HOUR LATER-**

**Still Patricia's POV**

Ashlynn's father came back. I took him to Eddie and I's bedroom. I'm laying on top of him.

"You want me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"How badly?" I asked in his face.

"Really bad." He said.

"Close your eyes." I said.

"Ok." He said closing his eyes.

"SECURITY!: I screamed. His eyes shot open. Security came in and handcuffed the guy.

"Mommy?" Someone asked. I turned. Ashlynn. She was looking at the action. Oh shit. Her real father saw her as well.

"Are you really going to take me away? That little brat is my daughter! YOU HEAR THAT BRAT YOU'RE MINE!" He yelled at her. Eddie was also in here.

"Take him out NOW!" He demanded to the guards. Ashlynn looked shocked. Then she ran.

"Ashlynn wait!" I called running after her. She ran all through the castle and outside. She slipped under a bush and then there was no more movement. I looked under the bush. There is a small opening just her size. No! I ran inside. I went to the interrigation room and banged on the window. Nigel turned to me. I motioned him to come here. He came over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ashlynn snuck out." I said choking up. He muttered something under his breath and left. I guess he's going looking. Well I am too. I went to Jason's room. He was listening to music with his girlfriend, Katarina.

"We need to go looking." I said.

"For what?" Jason asked.

"Ashlynn. She's missing." I said.

"What?" He demanded.

"She ran. Now let's go!" I said. They got ready and then I went to get Adrian. He's going to freak. Maybe I just shouldn't tell him. I just left his room and went to see Asia. She was in her bed watching TV and eating ice-cream.

"Hey, Patricia. So how's the whole security thing going? Can I go screw Elija?" She said.

"There might be a little bump considering Ashlynn's gone." I said.

"What the hell!?" She screamed.

"Language." I said.

"Sorry. But can't you just sneak me out?" She said.

"I don't think your father would like if both of his daughter's were gone." I said.

"Please! Just say I'm going looking for her." She said.

"Asia, you're on 24/7 survelliance. And your security guards won't leave you alone. They only give us like a few minutes of privacy." I said.

"Fine, but tomorrow I want him here." She said.

"I'll try ok. Now I just need to go find, Ashlynn." I said. She nodded a little dissapointed.

She's love sick.

**Ashlynn POV**

Daddy isn't my real Daddy. He lied to me. That mean man is my Daddy and he doesn't love me. I ran away. I don't want to be at home. My feet started to hurt. There are so many trees! The castle is in the forest and I don't know how to get out. I sat down under a tree and started to cry. I want Mommy and Jason and Adrian and Daddy King! I heard feet so I started to climb up the tree. I sat on the brach behind the leaves.

"Princess Ashlynn! If you're ok then just come out." Someone said. I looked. It's one the big guys. Nigel. He had more of the big guys looking around.

"I don't see her." Another named, Seth said.

"She couldn't have gotten but so far. She's only three and no one's reported seeing her in town so here is the only option." Nigel said looked in some bushes.

"Look at this." Seth said pointing to something. It's my feetsteps in the mushy mud!

"Let's keep going." Nigel said. Then all the big guys left. When they were gone I jumped out of the tree. Owie. I fell in the mud. I got up and ran another way. The sky started to rumble like Jason's belly. Rain drops hit my face! I just want to go home. I sat down in the gushy mud. I started to whimper.

I want Mommy and Daddy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Nigel POV_

Where the hell is she? Eddie and Patricia are worried as hell and we looked everywhere. I had to convince them not to go out because I need to at least know where they are without worrying.

I decided we needed to just go back. I heard a small whimpering and followed that. There was Princess Ashlynn covered in mud, twigs and leaves because it has been raining. Seth scooped her up. He kind of doesn't like watching kids because they are afraid of him and he generally isn't a kid person. He held her kind of gruffly.

"Let me down!" She cried kicking. Seth said nothing and just held her.

"Relax, we're taking you home." I soothed. She whimpered. I kept soothing her. She started to get nasty coughs and sneezes. I moved away some of the mud that coated her face and felt her forehead. She definatly had a fever. I wrapped my jacket around her so she wouldn't get too sick.

Then we headed back to the palace. Seth looked annoyed everytime Ashlynn had a sick feeling. She kind of threw up on him and he looked like he wanted to throw her. The last time he really had to handle a kid that tried to run was Asia.

When her mother died Asia kind of went crazy. After the gun man shot her mom we kind of jumped in front of her. Asia whizzed past us to get away. I guess she was afraid of us to. Since we were at a pier there were limited places to run. Seth caught her before she fell over the edge. She fought like hell. It probably isn't the best that he hold Ashlynn at this time but he will keep hold of her.

We got back to the castle and I used my key to open the gates. We got inside and they shut firmly behind us. Inside the palace it seemed depressing. I took Ashlynn from Seth and then carried her to Eddie's office.

I hope he's not mad we let her slip away.

_Eddie POV_

My door opened without anyone knocking. I'm usually not uptight about that but I'm just mad.

"What?" I snapped.

"Princess Ashlynn is back." A voice said. I looked up. Nigel.

"Oh thank you. Where is she?" I asked.

"Her bedroom." He anwsered. I smiled and went to her little bedroom. She was in her pajamas laying in the bed.

"Hi Daddy king." She said. I got a serious face. "What?" She asked.

"I'm very happy your okay but you shouldn't have ran away. Never do it again or you're in big trouble." I said.

"Okay daddy." She anwsered. I hugged her and she kissed my cheek. "The man make me sad though."

"I'm sorry. He was a bad man who hurt mommy."

"Ohhh, did he want to hurt me?"

"Yes he did." She pouted. "I wouldn't let that happen though." I said. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup." She buried her head in the crook of my neck. My precious girl.

* * *

_So I have some explaning to do. I got blocked, then school started, then I went on hiatus, then I got lazy so yup. I really need ideasss but I hope you like this._


	16. Chapter 16

Asia POV

Daddy, and my step-morons went out for dinner leaving me at home. I called Elija and he came over to my bedroom. We quickly undressed and started screwing. I kissed him passiontly.

"Love you my Queen." He said.

"Love you my King." I said. He tugged at my panties and sat on top of me. I giggled as he eased himself into me. He bit my lip as he kissed me. My body went limp. "Elija." I moaned loudly. Sweat dripped off my body. He rolled off me and laid beside me kissing me.

"ASIA!" A voice roared. Not just a voice, his voice. Daddy's voice. My step-family was there too. Patricia covered Ashlynn and Adrian's eyes. Jason smirked. Elija and I got up. I wrapped myself into my blanket.

"Daddy I'm so so sorry." I said with tears streaming down my eyes. This wasn't sad for myself tears, was really sorry tears. "I just need him okay? He loves me and he likes me for me." I said leaning into Elija's bare chest.

Tears rolled down Daddy's face. He doesn't cry in front of me. I've only seen it when mom died.

"I can't believe you would betray me Asia." He said before going away. I've never felt like this. I mean yea he's gotten mad but never disappointed.

Eddie POV

I went to the master bedroom and laid on the bed. How could she? She's just a baby and then hide it from me.

Patricia came in. She looked worried.

"Eddie don't worry. I was doing this when I was her age too. She just needs some release." She said.

"She doesn't need to be a prostitute! My daughter won't do that." I snapped. She crossed her arms.

"I was a prostitute." She said.

"Now you aren't and thats because of me. What's next Ashlynn try having sex!? She's going to be the only clean one in this damn family!" I screamed. She turned and walked away.

Patricia POV

I can't do this. I picked up Ashlynn and told Jason to pack some things and get his brother. I'm getting out of here. Eddie can find his own perfect family.

Asia walked down the hallway with her blanket on. Tears rolled down her face. She hugged me.

"Please don't leave. Daddy will behave. I promise. I need you." She cried into my chest. I looked in awe. Miss bad bitch did need me. "I haven't had a mom since I was little." She said. Her bare chest were badly covered.

"Don't worry sweetie." I said hugging her. I rubbed her back. All she needs is compassion and discipline.

"Don't let daddy hurt Elija. He's the only one who hangs out with me because he wants too." She said.

"Let's go get your father and we'll have a talk. Okay?" I said. She nodded and I kissed her head. We went to the bedroom after we got Elija. Eddie had composed himself.

"You two can continue your relationship. Romantically and sexually. The condition is you two promise to stay together if you want to be sexually active. No breaking up. If that happens Asia you are off the throne and Elija I will put you in prison for sex with a minor, lying to officials and theft of the amulet. Are we clear?" Eddie said. The two nodded.

"Asia your going to start doing some work around here as punishment and Elija you will get a job in the palace as your punishment." I said. Asia stomped out. Eddie chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said holding my waist.

"It's okay. Just next time I think about leaving I will and I'm taking my kids, Asia and Lala with me." I said. He nodded.

"Fair enough. Wait who's Lala?" He said. I simply giggled and kissed him. "Who's Lala?" He repeated smushed against my lips.

I took his hand and dragged him through the house to the private dining room. On the table was a cake. He gasped.

"A n-new p-princess." He stuttered.

"Baby Lola is her name. And she's mine." I said.

"What about me?" He said. I bit my lip.

"The thing about that is when we first had sex it was about two days after my last client so I'm pretty sure it's yours." I said nervously smiling.

"You think?" He said.

"Listen we can go down to the doctor and get a paternity test." I said. He still smiled and rubbed my stomach. I really do think it's his.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi, yea its been a while. I went on hiatus then I started writing this but I thought it was awful. Eh its filler but it's something._**

* * *

_Asia_

Yay chores said no one ever. Chores and community service. It's just ugh. I'm trying not to be a bitch.

"Asia I want lemonade." Patricia said. She's watching me clean in the kitchen.

"Here mother dearest." I said handing it to her.

"Thank you step-child." She said.

"I'm Cinderella." I said as I cleaned the granite. Ashlynn came through tracking mud across the floor. She sat on the counter and crawled around.

"Daddy said too." She said before getting down and tracking more mud around. Patricia laughed.

"He is mad isn't he?" I asked.

"He's just torturing you." She said. She spilled her lemonade a little.

"Patricia." I growled.

"Sorry." She said. I cleaned up the counters then mopped the floor. I went to the living room and saw paint everywhere.

_Eddie_

So maybe I am torturing Asia. I'm doing the same to Elijah. Asia has been running around cleaning like crazy. I'm telling Ashlynn to not worry about cleaning up after herself.

"Asia." I called from Ashlynns bedroom. She came in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ashlynn had an accident." I said.

"You're effing kidding me." She said. Ashlynn was resting on my shoulder. She peed the bed and needs it cleaned. I nodded and Asia scrunched her nose. She stripped the sheets and gagged.

"Great." I said.

"Daddy." She whined.

"Yes, Asia?" I asked.

"You're killing me," She said.

"I call it character building," I said. She gave me a dirty look and I gave her one back.

"Princesses shouldn't have to work,"

"Ones that deceive do," I shifted Ashlynn on my hip. Asia shook her head. "I should clean up Ashlynn,"

"I'm clean," Ashlynn said.

"No, lets take a bath," I said. She pouted and wiggled out of my arms. She squealed then ran away. I looked at Asia. Asia let out a loud groan then went to get her. This is fun, I should have used this punishment earlier.


End file.
